My Very Unexpected Vacation
by FlyingShipwreck
Summary: I find Legolas in my back yard. We need to get him and some others to New Zealend so they can meet there twins (the actors) or they may never get back to middle earth. ( first chapter Re-written with better grammer and spelling)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize here from the middle earth belongs to Tolkien. I am making no money doing this.  
  
Authors note: Hi everyone! This was my first story, but it was so badly written that I just had to re-write it. The only thing I changed from the original story is the girl is 16, not 18. Ill be posting soon, not like before. So, enjoy I guess.  
  
My Unexpected Vacation  
  
Chapter one  
  
the sun danced through my window as I slowly started getting up.

It was 8:00 am, Saturday. I sighed. Why did I set my alarm when I could have slept in?

Sighing again, I stretched and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. All of a sudden I was filled with joy. How could I have forgotten?

My parents finally decided I could handle the house for 7 days while they went on their second honeymoon. I still couldn't believe they decided to let a 16 year old have the house for a week!

But then again, there wasn't much I could do wrong. I didn't have a boy friend, and they had told the neighbors to watch and make sure I didn't have a party, and I knew how to cook so I wasn't going to burn the house down. So basically that meant no fun at all.

Bummer. I reached for the coffee maker when I saw that there was no coffee. I couldn't believe I remembered to set my alarm and I DIDN'T make coffee! How was I going to live for a week alone??

I started looking through the cupboard for instant coffee. Finally when I didn't find any I got a glass, filled it with ice and went to the sink for water. The thing I've always liked about our kitchen is that the sink its right under a window so I wasn't completely bored when I washed dishes. (random comment).

While I turned on the water and put my glass under it I looked up.

I screamed. What IS that guy doing in the back yard?

"Oh my word, I think he's sleeping! O...k." I ran back to my bedroom (leaving the water running) to get my glasses. "WHAT DID I DO WITH MY GLASSES LAST NIGHT???"

finally I found them. I ran into the kitchen, turned of the water, grabbed my purple fluffy robe and went out the back door. In my bare feet I walked slowly up to the man.

The closer I got the more I realized it was a very cute guy. With kind weird clothes on too. I just stood there, staring at him, to shocked to do anything. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Finally my cell phone rang and broke the silence. I must have left it in my robe the night before.

"Hello?"

"Tami?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Lissy."

It was my sister. "Hi Lissy! I have something weird to tell you."

"Not as weird as this" she said.

"Uh...ok...what's up?"

"Tami. Do I sound drunk?"

"Uh...noo...why?"

"Merry is here, In my living room, staring out the window, and Pippin is looking at me...do I sound like I'm dreaming?"

"Wow, that's weird...uh...HOW did this happen?" I wanted to scream. Why did my sister get Merry and Pippin? I loved those guys.

"I don't... I can't explain right now. Hold on, I need some coffee. Ill put you on speaker phone k?"

"Ok."

The guy rolled over.

"Oh please don't wake up" I thought.

"Tami, you there?"

"Yah"

"Good. Uh...what do we do now?"

"Well...let me tell you what's going on here."

"Ok."

I told here about the guy in front of me. "hay, wouldn't it be weird if that guy was legolas?"

I was dumbfounded. "You know, he probably is. He's cute and everything, and he is wearing clothes that could be worn by an elf."

"'ay, that box is talking'!" I heard a hobbit like voice say.

"Oh...uh...hi Pippin!" I said.

"What do you think we should Do T?"

That's the nickname she gave me when we where younger.

" I don't know Lissy."

"Maybe you should wake Legolas up and I'll talk to Merry and Pip and try to tell them what I think is going on."

"Sure...ok...Ill call you in a while. Bye"

"Bye T."

We hung up. I quickly ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair until I thought it looked a little better. Finally I thought I was ready. Why am I dressing up for an elf?? I thought. But then again I wasn't dressing up; I was just trying to look a little nicer. I _had_ just woken up, after all.

I bent down. What was I supposed to do? I was right where I was a minute ago.

"Oh well, might as well wake him up, even thought I don't know what Ill do then."

I said to myself. I softly shook him.

"Wake up, please wake up." I said. Finally he started opening his eyes. All of a sudden he grabbed for his bow and an arrow and in two seconds it was pointed right at me.

"Hay! What...stop pointing that at me!" I yelled, worried I was about to get an arrow in my head. Then he said something in what sounded like what I thought was elfish. Oh why did I want to wait till summer too learn elvish? Finally he lowered it a little but kept it so he could shot if he needed to.

"Where am I?" he said, now in English. I thought Orlando bloom did a great job of playing the elf, but I had no idea how wonderfully hot he really was. He kind of glowed, but in such a beautiful way, if that doesnt sound to perverded.

"Why do you stare so? Have you never seen an elf before?" he said to me. I realized my mouth was wide open. I closed it quickly.

"No, actually, I've never seen an elf before in my life."

He looked startled.

"Where am I that these people don't even know what I am?" I gathered he was talking to himself.

"You are in Charlotte,North Carolina"

he looked like I had just talked in a different language. Maybe he still didn't understand me.

"I have never herd of it before" he said.

"Yes, I think that's because you're not in middle earth anymore."

I tried to make it sound as casual as I could.

"...Not in middle earth? But how can this be?"

"You know, I haven't a clue either. But my friend Lisa might now. I was talking to her and it seems she found Merry and pippin the same way I found you."

"Where is she?"

"Uh...in a different state"

he looked puzzled again.

"Hay, why don't you come in for some uh...tea."

"Tea..?"

"Uh...or...uh...what do you usually drink?"

"Water"

"Oh...well. I have that too." I got up and he did the same while he put his bow and arrow away.

"Where do you live?"

"Right here. This is my house. Or, at least for the week."

he looked non- understanding again. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Do you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Very Unexpected Vacation

CHAPTER 2

"So, if I have this correct, I am not in Middle Earth, but in a world where girls are freakishly obsessed with me and everyone knows about the war of the ring?"

I nodded. Legolas and I where sitting in my living room, him drinking water and me drinking coffee, trying to figure out what we where going to do. At first I hadn't wanted to tell him about the fan girls, but what was I supposed to do, Try and explain when we got mobbed? It was bound to happen sometime. I dreaded it already. I was still trying my best to avoid him going into my room for fear of him seeing my posters of the lord of the rings everywhere, not to mention the one's of him. I sighed. Legolas sighed too.  
  
"So what do you plan to do?" he asked. I shook my head. "I really have no idea. We could try a series of things I guess, but I doubt that they will work."

He really looked sad. I wondered how long after the return of the king it was in ME. I guess I could ask him, but it didn't really seem appropriate.

"If you tell me exactly what you where doing before you woke up here, that could help."

He frowned. For a moment I dreaded that he had forgotten, but then he started talking. "I was in Rivendell, on my way to visit Aragorn in Gondor." He looked at me to make sure I was still with him. "Go on."

"I was walking through a forest I had never seen before when I tripped--" he looked at the floor sheepishly— "And I started falling." I cocked my head. "Well, duh. You usually fall when you trip." But Legolas shook his head. "I didn't just fall to the ground. I kept falling, until I grew unconscious and woke up to you."

I sighed. "Well, that didn't get us any farther. Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but why the hay did you go through a forest if you'd never seen it before?" I tried not to sound too mean.

"I was curious. After all, if you don't explore once in a while--"

"You never know what's out there. I know, I know." He looked at me curiously.

"My dad is always saying that. Like, I mean always. It gets kind of annoying after a while."

"How can something so true get 'annoying', as you call it?"

I looked at him blankly. "Never mind. Well, uh, I need to tell you this. When I found you my sister called—her name is Anna but I call her Lissy—she had just found Merry and Pippin."

Legolas looked at me in utter surprise. Then he jumped up--

"Why did you not tell me before?" and kind of yelled. I pulled my legs up toward me and hugged them.  
  
"Be-because...we needed to talk. I wanted to find some things out first..." I answered timidly. It didn't feel to good having an elf angry with you—especially an elf with weapons on him.

He realized that he had yelled kind of loudly and sat back down. "I apologize. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But you need to tell me these things."

I nodded. "I guess...I guess I'll call Anna now."

He frowned. "Call? How will you do that?"

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. That's when I realized what I was wearing. A black camisole, some polka dotted PJ pants and my purple fluffy robe. The embarrassment was so strong I didn't even blush.  
  
I showed him my cell phone. "I can call her with this—it's a device we commonly use here. One moment please."

After turning the volume up so that Legolas could hear everything that was said, I quickly punched in the number and held it to my ear. It dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lissy—its me. How's it goin' over there?" There was silence. "Its ok I guess..."

I frowned. "What's going on?"

Anna sighed. "Pippin just kind of ate me out of everything and right now I'm showing a rather fascinated Merry how to cook potatoes over a stove after treating Pippins not-so-bad burn. Please don't ask."

I looked at Legolas. His face was scrunched up in a hilarious way as he heard Anna's voice come out of the phone. I burst out laughing.

"Its not funny, T! I didn't think it would be like this...it's supposed to be fun."

I smiled. "It sounds like fun, Anna! Don't take everything so seriously. Legolas and me are getting along fine. Hey, you wanna talk to him?"

"What's this I hear about Legolas? Where is he? Let me see him!" it was Merry's voice. It seemed he had heard me, and at the look of Legolas' face, he had heard Merry too.

"Do you think we should let Merry at the phone?" Anna asked timidly. I giggled. "Why not. Hey Legolas—do you want to talk to Merry?"  
  
He nodded. After both of us showed our companions how to use the phone (or at least how to hold it right) they started talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Vacation

Chapter 3

"Hello?" Legolas said quietly.

"Legolas?" a surprised voice on the other line said. Legolas nodded.

Trying hard not to laugh, I explained that Merry couldn't see him. Legolas looked embarrassed, though he tried hard not to show it. "Yes, I am Legolas. Are you as worried as I am, Merry?"  
  
Legolas saying Merry sounded terribly strange. I realized that he had never even communicated with Merry in the movies—he referred to Merry and Pippin as 'the hobbits'.

"Yes, to tell you the truth. Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Legolas almost shook his head, but remembered my previous warning. "No idea. I'm not sure if there's anything we can do, but wait and see what happens. Does Pippin have any ideas?"

There was a short silence and then we heard Anna shout,

"Pippin? Pippin! **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT THERE**?" There was some shuffling, and then I heard a rather freaked-out sounding Anna say,

"Pippin! What are you doing in my room?"

I froze, remembering all the different standees that Anna collected. Certain ones, I might add—with short men with hairy feet. "Merry? Are you still there?" Legolas asked.

'Obviously not' I thought to myself. Legolas looked at me.

"Why are you making that face?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. What could I say? There was no way to explain to Legolas what a standee was. Obviously realizing that I wasn't going to answer, Legolas went back to calling Merry.

"I think he followed Anna." I said quietly. He looked at me for a minute.

"Can we go see them?"

I felt depressed all of a sudden, because I really didn't know what to do. Everything had hit me so fast, and the shock was just sinking in that _the Legolas_ was actually standing in front of me. Everything would have been so much easier if he had come before the fellowship. I bet he wouldn't be so serious then.  
  
"You should go lay down."

Legolas said to me. I looked at him.

"Why?"  
  
"You look sick. You should go sleep for a while."

As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. And leave Legolas alone? As absurd as it sounded, I felt like I had to stay and protect him somehow. But from what? I mean, what the hay does Legolas need protection from?

I smiled weakly at him but shook my head.

"I'm alright. Have they come back yet?" He concentrated on the phone again.

"Merry?" he asked once more.

"Yes, I'm here. Pippin had just found something...unusual in Miss Anna's bedroom, and we where...looking at them." Legolas looked thoroughly confused, but said nothing. I silently thanked god for that fact.  
  
"Well, uh...I guess...I doubt there is much we can do, other than think about what has happened and try to fix it somehow."

Merry seemed to agree with Legolas, and I took the phone.

"Anna? You there?" I said meekly. After a minute I heard a noise that I assumed meant yes.

"Did they see them?" I asked her, trying hard to sound like nothing was wrong. I wasn't to good at it. Legolas looked at me like he just knew I was hiding something. What, could he read my mind?

"Yes...yes, they saw them."

I sighed.

"Well then...I guess you have a lot of explaining to do. I'm going to go make breakfast, ok? I guess you can explain to them if you think its necessary. Other wise, you could just not... well, you get the idea."

Anna mumbled an uh huh and we both hung up. Feeling thoroughly exhausted, I collapsed on the couch.

"Is everything all right...?" Legolas asked me, as if everything had been all right before we decided to call Anna's house. While I was thinking about an answer, Legolas continued.

"Did you say you where going to make breakfast...?"  
  
In spite of everything, I burst out laughing. "Are you that hungry?"

He looked down and then mumbled,

"No, I just thought maybe you where." Just seconds after he said it, his stomach growled something terrible. I burst out laughing again and lead an embarrassed Legolas to the kitchen.  
  
As if asking for food was a terrible thing to do, he looked at his feet the whole time.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can make us some breakfast, no prob. You are incredibly skinny anyway."

Legolas looked down at his waist. "No I'm not. I'm normal."

I smiled and shook my head while I headed for the kitchen. I almost said that I had always thought that elves hardly ate at all, but decided against it.

"What would you like?"

Right after saying it, I regretted even asking. "You know what? Let be adventurous. I'm going to make something out of what I have, and your going to eat it. Ok?"

He kind of nodded, like he was worried that I was going to feet him fish eggs or something. I looked in the refrigerator.

A jar of pickles. Nope, to different. Butter and toast? Better than the pickles anyway. I kept looking. Wasn't their anything relatively 'normal' to his tastes?

Diet Rite.

Maple syrup.

Old candy corn.

Bottled water.

Fit & Active light ranch... WHAT THE HAY WHERE MY PARENTS THINKING WHEN THEY LEFT ME ALONE??????

Trying desperately to stay calm, I breathed in and out four times.

"Is something the matter?" Legolas asked me for what seemed the hundredth time. Then I saw it. A box of Raisins. Perfect! He would like raisins, wouldn't he?

"Have you ever heard of raisins?" I asked him. After he shook his head, I decided to go for it anyway.

"Ok, well, here, try these."  
  
He looked at the box for a minute and then slowly, (terribly slowly) he opened to box and lifted a raisin out. "Go ahead, it tastes good, really." After receiving my reassuring look, he _slowly_ put it in his mouth (Delicately, I will add.) He chewed it _slowly_.

"Well?" I asked. He turned his head a minute while thinking about his answer.

_'Man, if it takes this long to taste a _raisin_....'_  
  
"I like it!" Legolas proclaimed. I exhaled. "Ok, well then, you can eat those while I make something else too." He seemed happy with this answer and walked over to the table and chairs set up in the kitchen.  
  
"You do live in a strange world..." he mumbled to himself, eyeing the microwave. Slightly nodding, I opened the freezer.

Ice cream.

Frozen Pot Pies.

Frozen peas.

I would have had no problem with eating ice cream, but I didn't want Legolas to think it was normal or anything. I mean, ice cream for breakfast?  
  
I started rummaging through the cupboards. Pancakes? That might work. I pulled the instant mix out when suddenly the doorbell rang. Me and Legolas both jumped.

"What was that?" he asked me, sounding rather freaked.

"The door bell. Quick, we need to hide you!" I jumped up and suddenly the contents of the cupboard pilled out onto the floor.

"Darn it!" I yelled while pushing Legolas out of the kitchen. "Where do you want me to go? Why must you hide me?" He kept asking, but I ignored him. The doorbell rang twice.

"Sis? Are you there?" a muffled mans voice rang out from the other side of the door.  
  
"Quick! In here!" I shoved Legolas in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Stay in there and _don't touch anything_!" I half whispered half screamed to him. He mumbled a yes and I ran to the door.

"HI!" I said incredibly cheerfully (and incredibly loudly) to nun other than Erik, my brother.

We where doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Tami...? Are you all right?"

He asked me, closing his eyes into slits.

"Never better!" I said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" I asked him then, trying to sound casual.

"I promised mom that Id check on you...are you sure every things ok?"

I nodded and started closing the door.

"Hey! Why you doing that?" He pushed the door all the way open. I tried pushing it shut again, but Erik just opened it again. And so we got into a game we hadn't played together since I was very little. Erik being 25 made it a little harder, though.

"OK, OK! You win. Come on in." I reluctantly opened the door all the way. Smiling, Erik ruffled my hair and waltzed into the kitchen.

"You got any food?"

"Nun for you." I answered. Whatever food I had I needed to save for Legolas and me until we got to the supermarket.

"I bet you can find something. I just drove 30 minutes to see you! You sure you can't find anything?"  
  
He eyed the junk that had fallen out of the cupboard.

"Perfect!"

he held up a box of cake mix.

"I command of you! Make me cake!"

I rolled my eyes and took the mix from his hand. "Alright, alright. Go watch TV and I'll make a cake. But first I have to.... go use the bathroom."

He looked at me strangely but thankfully walked into the living room without further question. Sighing in relief, I walked to the hallway. Going In to the bathroom and closing the door, I found Legolas sitting on the sink.

"May I come out now?" he whispered. I shook my head. "Its my brother. He's here, and for reasons I will explain about later I cannot let him see you. Now please, stay quiet and stay in here until he leaves, ok?"

He looked sad but nodded. "Please do make haste." I smiled encouragingly and walked out.

I didn't tell him that I was going to have to make a cake and then wait for it to bake before he could come out.

""""""""""""""""

"What are you watching, anyway?"

I asked Erik from the kitchen. It was now 10:17 and Legolas had been stuck in the bathroom for an hour. How he was surviving, I had no clue.

I had finished the cake 15 minutes ago, but Erik had bullied me into making him _more_ food while the cake was cooling. Well, not bullied exactly, but you get the idea.

"Riplies Believe it or Not—why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering. Hey, how much cheese do you want in your Macaroni?"

Even when we where younger I make his food. Erik was good at a lot of things, but cooking wasn't one of them.

Actually, nun of my siblings where good at house related stuff. I had four siblings to be exact:

Two sisters and two brothers. All older. Since our parents had to work, we usually had to care for ourselves. You'd think one of my sisters would have been the motherly type, but that's not how it was. I cooked the food, cleaned the house, watered the flowers, stuff like that. It wasn't like I had to do it, but I didn't mind, and it helped a lot.

"Just empty the whole packet on it."

I stared at him. "The _whole_ packet? Are you serious?"

Just then the worst possible thing happened.

The toilet flushed.  
  
Erik looked at me for a minute and then ran to the hall.

"Erik! Stop! I'll check, it's probably.... One of the cats!"

He stopped and stared at me. "You think a cat flushed the toilet?"

I thought quickly. "Don't worry about it, I'll check. Go back and relax, ok?"

He looked at me for a minute.

"Tell me that you're not hiding something."

I looked down.  
  
"Tami!"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Say it while looking at me."

I looked at him.

"I'm not hiding anyone."

He stared at me and then shook his head.

"You where always a terrible liar. Tami, you're hiding someone, and you'd better hope I don't find a _him_, 'cause if I do--"

"Erik, how could you even think that? Why would I hide a guy? I don't even know any guys who would be willing to let me hide them!"

Erik was still heading for the bathroom. I couldn't stop him.

He would find Legolas, and I would never hear the end of it.

It could be worse, of course. He could have been a Legolas freak, and then he might have realized who it was. Actually, that might have been better; then he might have actually believed that I didn't really do anything _wrong_, and he would surely look past the fact that I wasn't supposed have _any_ male species over, no matter what.  
  
Erik tore open the door. I winced.

"If anyone is in here, you might want to come out if you know what's good for you."

I winced again. Why was he being so mean?

But then I thought, why hadn't he seen Legolas yet? I peeked my head in the bathroom.

Surprisingly, Legolas wasn't there. I raised my eyebrow but soon stopped when Erik turned to look at me.

"I swear...what where they thinking when they left you alone?"

I felt like retorting to that comment, because I was just as reliable as anyone else in our family.

But then again, was that a good thing?  
  
Erik walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back a little. At the same time, he actually got in the shower. To my horror, the second he got in the shower, Legolas stepped out on the opposite side. My eyes grew huge as I watched him look at me with a, what- the-_beeeeep_-is-going-on-? Look on his face.

What was I supposed to do, tell him?

Erik started coming out and, just in time, Legolas stepped back in the shower.

_'How the hay did he just_ _pull that off?'_

"And did you find anyone?" I asked Erik, a smooth look on my face. At least, what I hoped was a smooth look on my face. He just shook his head at me and said,

"You just wait."

I worried for a minute that he would stay here all afternoon, but he grabbed his trench coat and walked to the door.

"If you have someone hiding, you better tell me now, Tami. I mean it."  
  
I remained silent and he shook his head.

"I love you. Stay safe." He kissed the top of my head and then was gone out the door.

I stared out at the driveway. It began to rain. Sighing, I walked back to the bathroom.

"You can come out now." Legolas nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom and followed me into the kitchen.

"Who was..." He was about to ask me, but the look on my face told him not to.  
  
I don't know exactly why I felt so down, but it probably had something to do with lying to my brother. I mean, he's my brother. He was just worried.

I sighed and started eating the macaroni without even putting the cheese on it.

"What is that?" Legolas asked me, pointing to the cake.

"Its cake. You want some?"

He frowned and poked at it.

"Haven't you even seen cake before?"

Legolas shook his head and I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, sure, why not—lets have you taste cake. Here."  
  
I cut him a piece. He ate a little and smiled. "It is good."

I smiled at him and went back to my macaroni. He ate the whole piece, and then he ate another. It was funny how much he liked it—I never much liked lemon cake.  
  
After eating I told him I wanted to take a nap and he agreed that that was a good idea, seeing that when he had told me to take one earlier I had ignored him. I really was tired.

And plus, if Legolas was a dream, I couldn't go to sleep, right? I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but I didn't think much about it.

I was lying in my bed a little later in that half asleep half awake stage when I heard Legolas make an agonizing noise from the kitchen. Worried and curious, I got out of bed and walked to the living room.

"What's wro—aaaaaaah!!!"

I screamed when I saw him. Legolas was covered in what looked like chicken pox and an allergic reaction mixed together.

"What did you do?" I asked him frantically. He looked like a little kid who was totally lost and a little scared, too.

"I...I don't know. I think it was the cake."

I stared at him. He looked delusional.

"I need to get you to an emergency room. Come on, you look really sick."

I grabbed my raincoat and walked him to the car as fast as I could.

"What is that?" he asked in a high voice, pointing to the car.

"Nothing—its...uh...like a horse. Do me a favor, don't ask and just get in, ok?"

I shoved him into the back seat and jumped into the driver's side. I wasn't really supposed to drive without an adult who had a drivers license, but what would you do, let Legolas suffer or break the law?

I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't want Legolas to get incredibly sick because I asked him to try one stupid piece of cake.

"Where are we going? Am I going to be alright?" He kept asking, going back and forth from sounding high to being the normal, worried Legolas that he was.

"Where going to the emergency room. Don't worry, your going to be ok. It was just an allergic reaction, that's all." I was glad I sounded so sure of myself.

How the heck was I going to explain his clothes? I myself was still in my PJs. I shook my head. Why did this have to happen?

"Legolas? Are you still with me? Stay in there, its going to be alright." There was no answer and I turned around. Legolas had passed out.

"Oh no!" I felt more like saying oh god, but I didn't like using gods name in vain. But at this point, I didn't really care either way.

"Wake up! Its going to be ok...its going to be ok..." I kept repeating to myself. I had long since taken my eyes off Legolas, seeing that I needed to watch the road and try to find the emergency room. There in front of me was a large sign that read:  
  
Charlotte Emergency Hospital  
  
In bold letters. I thanked the heavens and pulled up.  
  
Getting him out of the car was harder than I thought, but I was able to wake him up enough so he could lean on me. We got to the reception desk and the lady behind the counter stared at us.

"May I help you...?"

"Me and my friend where at a costume party when he got really sick. I think it's an allergic reaction. Can you help me?" The lady nodded and got someone to get one of those bed-like things you push. The man helped me lift Legolas up onto it and then asked me a few questions.  
  
"He ate two pieces of Lemon cake and a few raisons, but that's it. Do you know what you'll have to do?"

He told me that Legolas was going to need a few shots and a lot of rest but other than that he was going to be fine. I nodded and followed them into a little room.

The walls had pictures of kittens and puppies and bright happy posters taped everywhere.

"Sorry about the room, it's the only vacant one right now. What did you say your boy friends name was?"

I was torn between correcting him about the boyfriend thing and coming up with a good name.

"His name is Wil. And he's not my--"

"Wil, this is an injection that will get rid of any infections or allergic reactions you reacted to. Be sure not to eat any cake for a while."

But 'Wil' was still passed out.

"Should I take him home?" I asked the nurse who had just walked in and was giving him the injection. I didn't know if it was really bad or if it just seemed that way to me.

" it's probably just an allergic reaction, but just in case he should stay here till he wakes up." I nodded and watched her give him a shot. For a second he opened his eyes and looked at me, right when she gave him another shot. I winced.

"You ok?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. He just closed his eyes again.

"Sarah, get this guy to a bed where he can rest, ok? Unlike most allergic reactions, it looks like he was attacked _everywhere_."

I sighed and followed the nurse to the room.

"Can I stay here?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Just let him get some sleep. I'll be along with some paperwork in a minute."

I thanked her and sat down on a chair. Poor Legolas. He had just been in our world for one day, and this had to happen. I hoped he wouldn't hate me for it.

_'What the heck was in lemon cake that did this?'_

_"""""""""_  
  
I'm so happy--its soooo long! (Hugs self)

Thanks for reading, new chapter will be along soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, can you believe it--I'm still alive! Thank you to everyone who is still going to read my story after they're being no chapters over the summer.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Thanks! Sorry i didn't update :(

Inwe (kaytlyn): "Grin" Wouldn't it be neat if my punctuation actually w_as_ the best? Thanks for the encouragement. "Grin"

blueeyeswhitedragon102191: "Smile" Thank you for informing me about your likings when it comes to lemon cake--Its very interesting to get other people's point of view. "Smile"

Tears of Eternal Darkness: I'm glad you _do_ like it!

Unexpected Vacation

Chapter 5

I slowly open my eyes to a dark room.

'_Where am I?'_

Suddenly everything that has happened from Legolas to Erik, to cake, to the hospital come's flooding in.

I quickly turn to the bed. Legolas' sleeping figure looks so...I don't know, depressingly _great _in the bit of sun shinning through the window. But I quickly shove that out of my mind.

'_Has he woken up yet?'_

I remember the nurse coming in with the paperwork, and after taking a look at it I realized that our insurance was so high that it would almost completely cover the incident.

'_How much can 2 shots cost?'_

I look at my watch.

Its 12:30, which means I have slept about an hour and a half, seeing we left the house around 11 o'clock.

I sigh. I thought elves don't sleep that much. How come he's sleeping so long?

My thoughts are broken by a knock on the door.

We are in one of those rooms where about 3-4 beds where, each separated by curtains. I haven't really thought of the fact that more people are probably in the other beds until now.

"Come in."

I say quietly, seeing that I am the only person awake in the whole section.

A young, (really cute) guy walks in pushing a tray of the normal hospital food.

His shirt is black with a strange symbol on it, which I realize to be the bird symbol from Isengard. _'Pretty cool'_, I think.

He stops, smiles, and then keeps on pushing the cart over to one of the other beds.

I watch him carefully place the tray on the little foldout table connected to a bed with an elderly woman in it.

Somehow he looks terribly familiar, and it nags at my brain something awful.

He turns to leave when I feel like I need to say something.

It bugs me incredibly, so much that I just can't let him go without asking.

"Excuse me?"

He stops and turns.

"Can I help you?"

I nod.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

He stops and looks at me for a minute.

"Tami...?"

I watch him. Who is he? Where have I heard his accent before?

And then suddenly it comes to me.

Tobias.

Tobias, from when I was 9. Tobias, my very first friend ever. Tobias from Europe.

"Toby!!"

I screech and run up to hug him. But when I get closer to him, I suddenly feel incredibly shy.

I hug him anyway.

"Oh my word! What are you doing here?"

He rapidly gets into an exited conversation about how his family needed to come here on business for a few years, and that he had tried to contact me at the old house we had moved out of a few years back.

"But why are you here? Is everything alright?"

He asks me, sounding worried.

I Nod.

"Its just...well, me and my...my friend came across some bad cake."

I nod my head toward 'Wil'.

"Will your boyfriend be alright?"

I nod and then blush when I realize what was said.

"Oh, he's not my...where not...I mean, he's just a..."

I would've rambled on, but Toby puts his hand up.

"Say no more, I understand. We where best friends at one point too, remember?"

He grins and I grin back.

"So how about you, do you have a girl friend or did you leave her in Germany? And why didn't you _write _me?"

I ask casually, grinning so hard it hurts.

Through all of this, Legolas has sat perfectly still, not wanting to disturb the happy conversation. Yeah, right.

'I can not believe this...' he thinks to himself.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Legolas felt left out, and a bit.... Jealous.

But wouldn't you, if you where sick with a 'terrible' case of allergic reaction, and the only friend you had at the time was busy flirting with a _nurse_?

"I love your shirt. Where did you get it?"

Legolas could hear Tami say. Curious, he opened his eyes ever just so slightly to see what the fuss was about.

Seeing the shirt, Legolas jumped out of the bed and ran towards Toby.

"Stop right there, evil creature! I shall not let you harm my friend in any way!"

I stare. Then without thinking, I burst out laughing. Toby's confused face mixed with Legolas' angry one looks too hilarious to imagine.

Barely containing the tears that want to run down my cheeks, I walk in between Legolas and Toby.

"Legolas, you (giggle) can't do that. I understand what your getting at, but this is just a t-shirt—just something this guy bought off the Internet! I swear on my...my hair, he is not evil."

Legolas looked somber now, like everything he had grown to understand in his world was wrong in this one.

Toby continued to stare. His confused face had turned into an almost scared one, as he realized that Legolas really wanted to kill him.

"Wait—Did you say Legolas?"

Now it was my turn to stare at what Tobias said.

Darn, Darn, Darn!

"uuuuuuuuuuh... No, I said...I said..."

It wouldn't work. I had absolutely no excuse for this one, and there was no way I could trick Toby into believing Legolas was outfitted for a costume party.

"It _is_ Legolas! Wait...are you serious? This can't be Legolas...I mean, dude..."

I felt helpless. I mean, I also felt a bit relieved, because now I might have someone to share this secret with. But this could also cause an immense amount of trouble...

Legolas looked confused, like the whole saga of 'is it really you?' was beginning all over again.

I pull him away from Toby so he (or more I) can relax.

"Legolas.... are you feeling any better?"

The sudden normality of the question slightly startles all of us, but he finally nods.

I notice that the welts have gone down to about abnormal bug-bite level, which is good.

"Do you think you're healthy enough to leave?"

He nods again.

I stare at Toby one last time, then taking his hand I slowly start walking Legolas out of the hospital room.

"Wait—your not just going to leave, are you? You can't! I need to know how this happened, and I need to know you again!"

I shake my head, trying hard not to cry at the memories pouring in with each sound of his great accented voice. 

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place. Its all the cakes fault, and I can't allow someone else to be dragged into this mess. I need to get him back, Toby. We can get together after all this is over."

Legolas lets me pull him into the hall.

Toby runs out and grabs my arm, not really a good idea since Legolas looks like he is ready to kill him again.

I turn and stare at Toby, an exasperated look on my face.

"You can't handle this all by yourself, Tam. You need someone's help."

I sigh.

Pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket, both guys watch me quickly scribble a phone number on it.

"Call me sometime... And we'll talk about it some more. Right now I need to get home and think a bit, okay?"

He slowly nods and takes my pen and copies my number onto his hand.

Then he writes his phone number on the back of the paper.

I put the paper in my raincoat pocket (still over my Pajamas, I might add) and turn to go, a somber Legolas following me.

The car ride home is a quiet one.

Norah Jones 'Don't Know Why' is playing quietly on the radio and it actually calms me down a bit.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun_

_Don't_ _know why I didn't come _

_Left you by the house of fun_

_Don't know why I didn't come_

_Don't know why I didn't come_

Suddenly I really listen to the song, which I have never really done. It seems Legolas is listening to it too, because he has gotten awfully quiet after I talked him into getting in the car.

_When I saw the brake of day_

_Wish that I could fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching tear drops in my hand_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_You'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

A silent tear rolls down my cheek, but for what reason I have no idea, except maybe its from seeing Toby again. Or maybe it's from all the stress. I don't really know.

_Out across the endless sea_

_I would die of ecstasy_

_But I'll be a bag of bones_

_Driving down the road alone_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

Legolas turns to looks at me, and I think he is startled to see the tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Something has to make you run_

_Don't know why I didn't come_

_Feel as empty as a drum_

_Don't know why I didn't come_

_Don't know why I didn't come_

_Don't know why I didn't come._

The song ends and we pull into the driveway. But we don't get out.

The rain is still pouring down.

"What was that? What was that sound, coming from your machine? ...Are you alright?"

Legolas whispers quietly.

I sigh and stare at him for a minute or two.

"When I was nine, my family moved from Europe to America. It was a big change for me, even though I was so young. I had grown up there, and to be told we where going some place completely different, hundreds of miles away.... It was hard, you know? But it wasn't just that. Growing up, Toby was my only friend. We both lived out in the middle of nowhere, and his dad's farm was across the street from our house.

"We played all these extravagant pretend games, and I didn't want it to ever end. But it would no matter what, I guess.

When I found out we where moving, I was exited at first. We had visited my grandparents once before, and America seemed like a great fun place to visit again. It didn't really hit me until we where driving away and I looked out the window and saw Tobias staring at us in the distance that we weren't really coming back."

I am suddenly silent, realizing that I have just spilled over a part of my life in just a few seconds.

"No... Legolas, I don't think anything's all right anymore. You have only been here one day and look! My brother's mad at me, I got you sick, I saw Toby..."

"But I thought you where exited about...about this 'Toby'. And my illness was _not_ your fault, Tami."

I am surprised to hear him say my name. It has always made me happy when guys say my name, because they never really do it often. An incredibly weird thing to think about (I know), but it just makes me happy. And it doesn't sound as plain when Legolas says it. It sounds real, more magical in some bizarre way.

"I _was_ happy... I mean, I haven't seen him in years! But this is all hitting me pretty hard. We still need to figure out how you even got here, right? And about Merry and Pippin... They'll need to go back too..."

I sigh. Then suddenly I realize.

I turn to Legolas.

"You know what? This is just too much. I think I should do what any normal girl would do in my case."

Legolas stares at me.

"And... And what is it that normal girls do in your case?"

I giggle at his worried face and wipe my tears away with my sleeve.

Putting the keys back in the ignition, I turn and grin at him.

"Legolas, whether you like it or not, thousands of girls around the continents have only dared to dream of this happening to them. A bunch of them have even written story's about meeting you! But the biggest thing is, most girls wouldn't take it as seriously as I'm taking it.

If you where with someone else, you would probably be out at malls, or in movie theaters, or at theme parks! And all I'm doing is worrying. Well, I'll do that later. Today, I'm going to show you around my hometown, and just have fun being the girl who actually gets to _hang out_ with Legolas! Okay?"

I don't wait for his answer, but pull out of the driveway and down towards the shopping square.

TBCTBCTBCTBC.....

Okay, not the best, but done in a rush since school is starting. gag

It was incredibly predictable that part of my life's story would eventually come out in a fan fiction, but I didn't expect it to happen the way it did.... Oh well... No one cares about my life's story anyway, right? It's not like any of you will hunt me down…I hope…

So as I said, rushed, I know, and parts are shoved in at strange moments, along with some un-needed stuff… But again, oh well. I'd say I'll write more soon, but you all know that is a lie. (Don't hit me!). Please review!

-Tats


End file.
